wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Wooser's Hand-To-Mouth Life is Back Again
Synopsis "This is the tale of an unknown hero. Once day, Wooser leaves for deep space, risking his life to protect the things he loves. ...Probably the things he loves are money, meat, and girls. Also uniforms. But there are those who love him anyway: Rin, and Len. When the wish they made on a starry sky is heard, a miracle will occur in a distant galaxy!" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary The episode starts off with the birthday party (briefly) and the battle against the invaders that took place during the final episode of the Awakening Arc. As Wooser prepares to deliver the final blow against the menace that was wearing him and the Mecha-Wooser down, the Trans-Am activation is halted by none other than Darth Wooser. He activates the Quantam System and a escape pod for Wooser and exclaims that he "will not let Wooser die". The escape pod, which is a smaller Mecha-Wooser teleports to another part of Earth's Solar System. Wooser starts to wonder where he is as he drifts past the planets and a blinding light engulfs him. When Wooser wakes up, he is in a mysterious light-filled room and is called upon by Ultraman Zero himself. He tells Wooser to go back and protect the planet where he belongs: Earth. As Ultraman Zero and members of Ultimate Force Zero that are beside him point out the direction of Earth, Wooser returns there so fast, the Mecha-Wooser catches fire and causes an explosive crash landing within a strange beach in Japan. After Wooser survives the landing and celebrates, he notices a rather strange creature near him. Wooser leaves the island by mounting a spherical-looking whale, then goes back on land by riding a elephant through a forest, a camel through a desert, a crocodile while on a shorter body of water and a tiger that swiftly takes him from a rough desert-looking patch to his home. Wooser celebrates returning home after the long trip. Wooser enters his home, and it looks dark and deserted. As he checks the rooms for any sign of life expecting a warm welcome home, he starts to wonder on how long that he had been away from Earth in the planet's time. Just as he wonders this, the lights turn on and his friends, alongside another mysterious monster show up to greet him back home. Len exclaims that Wooser should've announced on when he was going abroad with a worried tone as she thought that he had ran away from home. Darth Wooser tells Wooser that the Mecha-Wooser was "acting up" and planned the return trip back home. He also apologized for any trouble, despite his duty to protect him and the others. As the warm welcome returns, Rin asks Wooser how the trip abroad went and as Yuu talks about antarctic penguins, the camera cuts to the toy figures of Ultraman Zero and the other versions of Ultramen and the scene ends with the house being lit up by the reunited group within it. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Darth Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Ajipon * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Chuuni-senpai Guest Characters * Miss Monochrome * Donyatsu * Nyanperona * Tsukumo * Ultraman Zero Points of Interest * This episode's guest character is Ultraman Zero and some of the other forms of Ultraman. They are from the Ultraman franchise of the Tokusatsu Family. Ultraman Zero also happens to be voiced by Mamoru Miyano. * Returning guests for this episode are Miss Monochrome, Nyanperona (of Karneval), Tsukumo (also of Karneval) and Donyatsu even though that their cameos were brief. * This episode deconfirms Wooser's implied death on episode 12 of the Awakening Arc as the enemy forces were defeated in a blast that can be seen from Earth. * The first animal that Wooser mounted was a spherical-looking whale, in reference to the video games, Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In that game, if the player character uses the move Surf with a Wailmer outside of battle to cross bodies of water, the player will be riding on that Wailmer instead of the normal silhouette for a pokemon that was mounted that way, with the other exceptions of Sharpedo and Kyogre. * At the end of the travel back home, the sprites of the two graves near Wooser's home are the graves that were visited in the Awakening Arc. This implies that they were the graves of Rin and Len's parents as it was revealed that they had died during a tragic accident that the twins had survived as infants. * One of the posters in Wooser's house was a illustration of him as a mascot wearing a red ribbon. Wooser became one of many mascot characters seen around Japan for promotions and other tasks. Other more known examples of characters becoming mascots in such a manner are Hello Kitty and My Melody of the Sanrio family. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three